poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stage got Rigged
Flashback has started Lola: Release me at once! Marvin: Actually, it's time to say "Goodbye for your Journey." Your Royal Highness. Lola: Marvin! What is the meaning of this? Marvin: (Laugh) Oh, don't you lose any of your sleep, Princess. I'm gonna take over the world and rule happily ever after. After you become my server, that is. Lola: What! I would never do that! Marvin: Oh, really? And that's why the real you won't be the one doing the naming. I got myself another plan to take the stage. And you have to do is to keep your mouth quite and shut. Lola: A Double? Bugs and the Musketeers will stop you! Marvin: Oh, never fear, princess. Those foolish earthlings will be out of the picture real soon. So, how are looking, Minions? Goon 2: A-okay, boss. Goon 3: Test run's done. Goon 1: We'll flatten them like crepes! Marvin: Excellent. Now, you must hold on to that thing no matter what! If you don't Mind, princess, we have a set reservated for you backstage. (laugh) It's gonna be curtain soon. (Laugh) "Curtains"! I like it! They put her in a Chest Flashback has ended They got the Gadget back and then A Dream Eater just tripped them. It's disappeared and it tapped their Shoulder and they saw it up there Duck: Looks like it doesn't make any easier for this. They are fighting it and they defeated it Lola: Duck, Tech, hurry! The machine! The put the Gadget here and they turned and the Machine has been activated Duck: Looks like we did it. They heard Marvin Voice at the Stage Marvin: Huh!? That's impossible! Tech: Looks like we made it in time... Rev, Ace. Lola: They're safe. Oh, thank you. You truly saved the day, you two. I see you read brave as a Royal Musketeer. Duck: "Musketeer's"? What the heck is that? She whispered to their ears Tech: They... Actually say that? Lola: Yep. Every Musketeer's is taught those words. It's a very important motto and solemn pledge. Duck: Hm... You're right. And it does fit the moment. Both: All for one... And one for all. Minutes later They saw a Symbol of a Musketeer's, they aim it and they got it Meanwhile Kenny tell everything to Yen Sid and the others All: (Gasp) Daffy: That's crazy! Yen Sid: I sensed something was amiss nearly the moment Ace, Rev, Tech and Duck departed. Skeleton King must have known what we were attempting before we even began. Wile: But do you know where they are? Yen Sid: You must understand, this Examination is in no way how the Mark of Warrior is usually found. However, in light of what they must do next... It was a necessity. If Ace, Tech, Rev and Duck completed their fee, by finding the seven doors corresponding to the seven pure lights, they will return home with a new power. At that point, they will both be true Warriors. However, the dangers make this more trial than test. Bugs: But are they safe for sure? Yen Sid: Considering their ability. I would like to believe that they are. However, all my attempts to locate, Ace, Duck, Rev and Tech end... Questionably. Skeleton King is a devious tactician. There is nothing we can do that he will not, to some extent, be able to predict. Daffy: Oh boy... Bugs: So... Yen Sid: As you can see, the Organization Animal's members are complete people again. Skeleton King will be no different. We cannot afford another moment hesitation. We must be consider any strategy to outwit Skeleton King and catch him off guard. I must warn you again- the road will not be easy. Kenny: Okay. Let's do this